Saya
|birth= |death= |job=Student |affiliation= |speciality=Swordsmanship |season=Season 1 (10 episodes) |first="Reagan Youth" |last="Sink With California" |portrayer=Lana Condor }}Saya Kuroki is a young Japanese girl from the Kuroki Syndicate who attends King's Dominion and a mentor to Marcus. She is a major character in the Syfy series Deadly Class, portrayed by Lana Condor. Biography Television Adaptation Saya Kuroki is a leader of a gang of Japanese students called the Kuroki Syndicate. She is an idol student and is the sponsoring over Marcus when he is first enrolled into King's Dominion. Even though she is a legacy she often finds herself alining herself with the Maria, Willie and the Rats. After befriending these people, she is often challenged by the Kuroki, especially when one of her own dies in the hands of Maria. Showing her true loyalty wasn't with the Kuroki. She and Marcus seem close in a romantic aspect, having each other being the first people they open up to about personal matters, like Saya's or Marcus' past. This, of course, messes with her friendship with Maria when Saya sleeps with Marcus, who at the time was Maria's boyfriend. After the incident, Saya leaves in the final fight not wanting to be with friends who drag her down. Comic Book Adaptation To be added Personality Television Adaptation In the Television Adaptation, Saya seems closed off and quiet, taking the school extremely seriously. She usually opens up to people who are kind to her like Maria or Marcus and even Willie at times. She is blunt at times and shows little to no emotion but can be nice to her friends. Comic Book Adaptation To be added Paraphernalia Abilities *'Swords': Kuroki is heavily trained in advanced, skillful use of a sword, commonly fighting with her katana by her hand. *'Martial Artist': The basic arts taunt at the school. *'Multilingual': Kuroki speaks native Japanese alongside learning and commonly using English during her times at King's Dominion. *'Motorcycle Riding: '''She is shown many times owning and riding a motorbike through the season Equipment *'Katana: Passed down to her from her late father, Saya regularly carries and wields a katana; alongside it being the remaining attachment to her father, she follows a strict code of bushido, rarely separating herself from it and utilizing it heavily in her altercations whenever possible. Relationships Family *Mother *Father † *Brother Friends *King's Dominion **Master Lin - Teacher **Master Zane - Teacher **Marcus - Pledge and Undecided Lover **Willie **Billy **Petra **Lex † Enemies *Kuroki Syndicate **Yukio † **Riku *Soto Vatos **Chico † **Juan **Maria - Friend turned Enemy *Brandy Lynn *Master Gao *Chester Wilson † Appearances Gallery Promotional DC-Promotional-Poster-01.jpg DC-Promotional-Poster-02.jpg DC-Promotional-Banner.jpg DC-Promotional-Poster-Saya.jpg DC-Promotional-Photo-Saya.jpg Videos DEADLY CLASS Meet Saya SYFY Trivia *In the comics, '''Saya Kuroki is the leader of the Kuroki Syndicate and an attending student at King's Dominion Atelier for the Deadly Arts who watched and convinced Marcus to join the school. She befriends Maria but grows distant upon their conflicting love interest for Marcus, eventually seeking Willie Lewis. Behind the Scenes *Melissa Jin, Rorelee Tio, Kelsi Padula, and Lauren Mary Kim are stunt doubles for Lana Condor in the role of Saya Kuroki. References External Links * }} Category:Deadly Class (TV series) Characters Category:Females Category:Kuroki Syndicate Members Category:King's Dominion Students